Shizuka Kokyuu
|gender = Male|height = 6'4"|weight = 198 lbs|hair = Blonde|eye = Green|bloodtype = A-|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family Hayate Kokyuu|occupation = Leader of The Unbound|affiliation = The Unbound|base of operations = The Storm's Eye|quirk = Tempest Zone|hideb = Yes}} Character Overview Skizuka Kokyuu is the indiscriminate and selfish leader of the Villain organization known as "The Unhindered Storm" and is the brother of the Pro-Hero Hayate Kokyuu. Shizuka is the victim of parental neglect and betrayal, which caused him to be the way he is. Appearance Shizuka Kokyuu is a tall man bearing a relatively light frame for his size. He is fairly aged, leaving wrinkles upon his gaunt face and body. He bears upon him long blonde hair that is accompanied by a beard fully encompassing his lower jaw with streaks attempting to merge with an absent mustache. His green eyes always display an aura of hate and arrogance. Two prominent characteristics of him are the two strands of hair that dangle in front of his face and his spiteful gaze that shouts danger. Shizuka wears no Villain costume, for he believes it is unnecessary. Meaning he always wears casual attire. This, however, is still considered his Villain costume by others. This includes lordly white robes that reach to the floor with several decorated cloths adorning the arms, waist and chest areas. He wears golden alloy bracers on both of his arms that hide golden alloy blades that are rarely ever seen. Under his robes lie a golden breastplate made of a durable alloy. Alongside the armor, Shizuka hides numerous gold alloy knives and daggers in and on his robes that he can use either by hand or in combination with his Quirk. Likewise, Shizuka hides several pouches of sand in his robes that he can either use by hand or with his Quirk. Upon his legs lie golden alloy shin guards. He wears gold alloy sandals similar in appearance of sandals from the Roman Empire. Personality Shizuka Kokyuu is considered to be ambitious, selfish, and heartless by all who know him. He is prone to sending his lackeys on dangerous missions on his own behalf indiscriminate of the repercussions for he believes that his lackeys' ambitions are one with his. This, however, leads to rebellions against him. All of which are immediately put down. Deepening the fear and respect his subordinates have. He values loyalty and power in his subordinates. Those who display both hold some value to him, causing him to be more careful when deciding their tasks. Those without such traits are considered cannon fodder to him that he will dispatch if he deems it. His favored subordinates get to see a more deep and personal side of him. Making him seem less of a monster and more of an unloved child mad at the world. Thus forming a sympathetic bond between him and his favored subordinates. They, however, are careful when expressing this, lest they aggravate Shizuka. Despite his favor and their sympathy, Shizuka will still throw them under the bus before himself. Shizuka has a deep disdain towards they way society plays. He hates the fact that the world demands one to have money in order to live a life. He wishes to destroy this implied doctrine by destroying the economy as business was the cause of all of his troubles. It doesn't matter to him if a business is big or small, charitable or selfish. If they draw in money, he will crush them. Thankfully for small business, he mainly targets bigger businesses as he believes they are the worst transgressors. Hypocritically, he wishes to hoard the money his lackeys take from businesses during their raids. He believes that money corrupts all and wishes to take that burden so that society will change according to his whims. Alongside his hate of society, he hates the public for being as easily corruptible. He will have his lackeys kidnap wealthier individuals and will torment them proportionate to how corrupt he deems them to be before killing them in a public display for the rest of the public to see. Building off of public executions, he has a fondness of them as he believes they are the best way to spread his word to others. His base has been raided by Heroes several times despite its secluded location, every one of these raids failed. Afterwards, he publicly executes the Heroes on live television from his base. Inciting fear and provoking more Heroes to come after him. He is rarely ever angered, leaving him to display an uninterested and hateful expression most of the time. When angered, however, he unleashes the full extent of his Quirk in gruesome and painful ways. Shizuka has mixed feelings towards his sister, Hayate Kokyuu. He views her as a slap in his face by his parents who gave up on him in order to work on bettering Hayate. Despite this, he displays favor for his sister. He sees potential in her and wishes to see her fight alongside him. He thinks highly of her, as he believes she is the closest he has ever known to be his equal. Thus making even saying her name in disrespect a grave transgression in his eyes. History Childhood Shizuka Kokyuu with his Quirk as the first born of two in the Kokyuu family. This family owned a successful business in an industrial city. During the early life of this family, the parents were incredibly busy, leaving little time for them to care for Shizuka Kokyuu, who was their firstborn. This caused Shizuka to adopt an undisciplined and wild attitude. This problem persisted for several years. During his childhood, Shizuka could be summed up in one word, and that word was unstable. He would go throughout the city doing whatever he pleased. There was little way to stop him as not only did his age make it legally difficult, but his Quirk made it incredibly difficult to even get close to him if he wanted. The best way to prevent him from running rampant was to distract him with other mundane things such as video games. Whenever he left the house, a friend or family member had to trail behind him in order to help prevent his destructive tendencies by providing other things that he enjoys. This all caused him to become rather independent and controlling. Adolescence Eventually, the family business was stabilized. This allowed the parents to turn their attention to their son. However, they were unsuccessful. Their child had become irreversibly disobedient. For many years, Shizuka would run rampant, acting upon his own whims. This eventually caused his parents to start over with a new child. Thus Hayate Kokyuu was born when Shizuka was 13. Shizuka, at first ecstatic about having a sister, eventually began to develop contempt as his parents began focusing more on her than him. While it is normal to focus on a baby more than a teen, these parents almost exclusively paid attention to Hayate. He soon figured out that his parents had given up on him and thus gave birth to Hayate. This discovery was heartbreaking to Shizuka. Causing him to enter a state of spiteful envy towards Hayate and his parents. He decided that he would corrupt Hayate in an attempt to get back at both of them. This would be a problem for several years and would become a lifelong problem for Hayate. Adulthood When Shizuka had reached the age of 18, his parents had kicked him out due to his corruption of Hayate, who had taken after him behavior-wise. Thus began Shizuka's street life. Due to his previous experiences when wandering the streets as a child, he was knowledgeable about how to survive fairly well. He made a living serving as a hired assassin for various gangs. His loyalty, being an assassin, caused him to often target his past employers. He entirely pledged his allegiance on how much money he was being paid. That was the case until he went out of his comfort zone when he was hired by a large business to kill the owners of a smaller business at the age of 22. Despite his corrupted sense of morality, he saw this as unfair. Instead, he murdered the potential employers and gave the money to the smaller business in hopes that they would use the money wiser. Afterwards he went back to his usual assassin life for 3 more years. When he struck the age of 25, he learned that the business he previously helped had become corrupted by money. This development disappointed him, leading to him murdering the owners of that business as well. After the experience, Shizuka had realized that money was not a gift, but a conduit of absolute corruption. He tied it into why his parents had neglected him as a child. Using this as a motive, he went to tie up loose ends with his family. He had heard of their plans to eat at a restaurant from a news report as his family was rather high up on the social ladder. Following this, he attacked the establishment and murdered supposedly everyone there. Little did he know that his sister would be the sole survivor of the incident. The attack collected massive media attention, causing Shizuka to go into hiding for a time. He hid amongst the ranks of a massive criminal syndicate named "The Unbound." While there, he had gotten into many fights with other members. Due to the nature of the syndicate, he became more favored amongst the leaders of the group. His life continued like this for about a decade. Sometime during that decade, Shizuka discovered that his sister had survived his attack. Impressed by her resolve, he wished to turn her over to his side one day. When Shizuka struck the age of 35, a group of Heroes attacked the syndicate's base. The Heroes had proved to be too much for even the leaders of the group, destroying any hope the syndicate had of winning. It was at that point that Shizuka had let himself loose. Utilizing his Quirk in violent and cruel ways. It wasn't long until the Heroes were subdued. All but one, who managed to escape during the fight, were executed by Shizuka. The one who escaped would live on to not only tell the tale of Shizuka's wrath, but wind up being the cause that divided "The Four Seasons." Following the event, the syndicate made a unanimous decision to make him the high ruler of "The Unbound." His controlling, independent, and harsh demeanor made him a terrifying leader that demanded respect. He changed the syndicate's agenda to his own as he viewed all other ambitions to be unimportant. Causing the syndicate to target businesses and any establishment that housed money, for Shizuka believed that money corrupted all and wanted to bear the burden himself. Relationships Family His family relations were abysmal with the parents prioritizing business over Shizuka, causing him to develop an unpleasant demeanor. The relations worsened when Hayate Kokyuu was born, which caused Shizuka to develope deep disdain towards his family. He would eventually wind up killing his parents in an attempt at killing his entire family. Hayate Kokyuu His sister and survivor of his vicious attack. She developed hatred towards Shizuka after he murdered their parents. After discovering that she was alive, he desired to have her fight alongside her as he seen that her resolve and ambitions were rival to his. The Unbound Once a simple member of this syndicate, Shizuka gained leadership once he save the group from a group of Heroes. As the leader, he is imposing, controlling, harsh, yet fair. His first act of leadership was to have his lackeys build more bases spread out across the country. He settled on 5 major bases and one building that would become the true headquarters and where his throne room would be built. He did this so that Heroes would have difficulty pinpointing the location of Shizuka. Abilities Tempest Zone Emitter-Type Quirk that allows Shizuka to fully manipulate the motion and force of the air within an 5 meter radius of him for as long as he holds his breath. Utilization of this Quirk allows Shizuka to attack in creative and destructive ways. Knives, daggers, and sand are often incorporated into the winds his Quirk creates. Flight Shizuka can use his Quirk to enable sustained flight. This however, requires quite a bit of concentration. Crowd Control Shizuka can use his Quirk in order to have complete control over the surrounding 5 meters. Speed Shizuka is capable of achieving incredible speeds when using his Quirk via flight. Knife Proficiency Shizuka is capable of expertly using knives and daggers even without using his Quirk. Fighting Style Shizuka Kokyuu tends to fight in two main ways. Both of which make it incredibly difficult to get close to him. He will, however, fight melee if need be. One of Shizuka's main fighting styles includes him standing in one place while using his Quirk. The winds quickly dispatch any foolish enough to try and attack him. There is little anyone can do to attack him when he fights like this aside from waiting until he releases his breath. The second way Shizuka fights includes him flying around using his Quirk. He becomes a mobile ball of windy destruction when using this fighting style. He, however, rarely uses this as he would rather not overexert himself. The best way to counter this is to avoid him as he isn't capable of fighting like this for long. Alongside these fighting styles, Shizuka may have his winds carry his blades and sand along with them. While it obscures his vision, it makes it even more dangerous to get close to him. If, for some reason, Shizuka doesn't use his Quirk, he will fight with his large assortment of daggers knives that range from trench knives, karambits, and hunting knives. He is capable of fighting with expertise with knives and daggers. From time to time, Shizuka may attempt to attack the opponent with the hidden blades in his bracers. All of that aside, Shizuka fights with no code. Meaning that he will stoop to any ow in a fight if need be. This is apparent as the sand he carries in his pouches are often thrown in the eyes of an opponent. Gear